Ten Commandments
Legendary swords with the ability to transform into 10 forms, known as the Ten Powers,the Ten Commandments and the Decaforce sword. Forged for one goal: to liberate the world of a darkness known as Dark Brings. In the story there has been two versions. *Shiba's Ten Commandments, which he wields for 50 years, later wielded by Haru until near the end of the series. *Haru's Ten Commandments, which was meant to replace shiba's version since Haru couldn't unlock the 10th form of Shiba's Ten Commandents. Ten Forms Form 1 - Decaforce Sword "The Metal Sword" Eisenmeteor is the Ten Powers' default form. An unusually large iron sword, it cannot be blocked by magic as it is a non-magic sword and is useful in fights due to its weight and size. This ability proved instrumental in battling Sieg Hart. Shiba's version was destroyed by Galein after Hamrio Musica created Ravelt (ment to replace Shiba's) using his Silver Claimer ability nearly killing himself for Haru. Despite that Haru is wielding Ravelt as its default sword near the end of the series Eisenmeteor is stil usable. Form 2 - Explosion "The Explosive Sword" A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. Form 3 - Silfarion "The Sonic Sword" This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silfarion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silfarion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. Form 4 - Runesave "The Sealing Sword" A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogue Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks,but Haru is able to wield runesave again later on Form 5 - Blue Crimson "The Twin Dragon Sword" The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Six, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. Form 6 - Mel Force "The Wind Sword" The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away,blow himself to higher places and paralyze them. Form 7 - Gravity Core "The Gravity Blade" An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. Form 8 - Million Suns "The Solar Sword" Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. Form 9 - Sacrifar "The Bloodlust Sword" The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. Even Lucia was only able to remain in control for a short period while using the Decalogue version of Sacrifar. Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt "The Holy (World) Sword" The most powerful form of the Ten Powers. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Powers was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Powers and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Powers so it can rest with him up in heaven. Note: The name is phonetic fusion of the word Rave, and the German word welt, which means "world." Welt is pronounced velt. Form 10 - Star-Raver "The Holy (Star) Sword" The original tenth form of the Ten Powers used by Shiba. Shiba used this sword to defeat the final Dark Bring or "Shadow Stone", Sinclaire, in the previous war. This act resulted in the Overdrive, a huge explosion which supposedly destroyed one-tenth of the world. Haru is unable to unlock this form of the sword as it was specifically made for Shiba. This sword has never appeared in the manga, and was only revealed in the author's notes. Star-Raver and Ravelt look surprisingly similar. Fused Moves Haru can combine his sword abilities to create a variety of effects: *'Explosion + Silfarion - "Silver Drive" or "Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon":' **The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. *'Runesave + Melforce - Runeforce:' **Creates a tunnel through fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. *'Explosion + Blue Crimson - Dual Explosion:' **Basically a double Explosion. It is likely this is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Silver Drive.